La Batalla Final se Aproxima
by Bardoroko
Summary: Naruto vuelve de su entrenamiento con los sapos, para su sorpresa la aldea de Konoha está destruida, una batalla sin igual se desarrollara, pero sólo será el comienzo de muchas más. NaruSaku, NaruHina, NaruHana, NaruIno....
1. Prologo

**La destrucción de Konoha; el regreso de un héroe.**

La invasión a la aldea escondida entre las hojas fue un éxito, los ninjas pelearon valientemente, algunos murieron protegiendo sus ideales, otros sobrevivieron gracias a dichos héroes. Aunque, aquella imponente aldea, a la que todos llamaban hogar, fue destruida.

Todo fue aniquilado por un sólo shinobi, alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo, un dios.

Ese ninja, Pein, poseedor del más poderoso de los 3 Doujutsu, del Rinnengan. Él es capaz de dominar los 6 caminos ninja, cada uno representado por un cuerpo.

**----Lo que sucedió-----**

-¡Chouji, corre!-le gritaba el padre moribundo a su hijo.

-Papá…

-Yo lo detengo mientras tú vas con Tsunade-sama.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-¡Hazlo!

Chouji obedeció lo que le dijeron y fue donde la Hokage.

El cuerpo de Pein lanzó un ataque hacia Chouji, pero…

-¡MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

El sharingan de Kakashi cambió la forma de su algoritmo, creando una especie de vórtice tiempo-espacio, llevando el ataque hacia otra dimensión. Después de esto, el cuerpo de Pein, murió.

-Eso es lo único que puedo hacer-decía Kakashi mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su chacra disminuía.

-Óbito, Rin, Maestro…Padre…pronto iré donde ustedes.

En otro lugar, otro cuerpo de Pein desarrollaba una batalla.

"Dime ¿dónde está el Kyubi?". Era todo lo que le decía a su "contrincante", o más bien debería decir, su víctima. Ebisu estaba siendo masacrado por el cuerpo de Pein…hasta que de una ráfaga salió…Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Con el resto de sus fuerzas, Konohamaru logró algo que nadie esperaría………creó un poderoso ¡¡¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!!!

El cuerpo de Pein quedó, aparentemente, destruido, Konohamaru al no mantener sus fuerzas perdió el conocimiento.

**-------------Actualmente--------------**

Quedan 4 de los 6 cuerpos de Pein, los 4 se reúnen en un punto específico, donde cierta peli rosa, yace.

-Tú eres, Sakura, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Me lo dijo un pequeño abanico de papel.

-¿Abanico de papel?-Sakura no entendía-Espera…

-¡Muy tarde!

Uno de los cuerpos de Pein, con apariencia de mujer, invocó a un perro gigante de dos cabezas y lo lanzó hacia Sakura.

De repente 3 sapos gigantes aparecieron, en una ráfaga, y uno que llevaba consigo una katana, atravesó al perro con la susodicha.

Donde estaba el cuerpo, parecido al de una mujer, apareció un hombre con una túnica. Apretándole el brazo al cuerpo de Pein.

-Si le pones un dedo a mi Sakura-chan, te mato.

En eso le da una patada mandando a volar al cuerpo de Pein.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntaron.

-Soy a quien están buscando, el heredero de la sabiduría del sapo, el Ermitaño Domador de Sapos, maestro de las fuerzas naturales, el todo poderoso Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. 1 vs 1

La destrucción de Konoha; el regreso de un héroe.

La invasión a la aldea escondida entre las hojas fue un éxito, los ninjas pelearon valientemente, algunos murieron protegiendo sus ideales, otros sobrevivieron gracias a dichos héroes. Aunque, aquella imponente aldea, a la que todos llamaban hogar, fue destruida.

Todo fue aniquilado por un sólo shinobi, alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo, un dios.

Ese ninja, Pein, poseedor del más poderoso de los 3 Doujutsu, del Rinnengan. Él es capaz de dominar los 6 caminos ninja, cada uno representado por un cuerpo.

----Lo que sucedió-----

-¡Chouji, corre!-le gritaba el padre moribundo a su hijo.

-Papá…

-Yo lo detengo mientras tú vas con Tsunade-sama.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-¡Hazlo!

Chouji obedeció lo que le dijeron y fue donde la Hokage.

El cuerpo de Pein lanzó un ataque hacia Chouji, pero…

-¡MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

El sharingan de Kakashi cambió la forma de su algoritmo, creando una especie de vórtice tiempo-espacio, llevando el ataque hacia otra dimensión. Después de esto, el cuerpo de Pein, murió.

-Eso es lo único que puedo hacer-decía Kakashi mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su chacra disminuía.

-Óbito, Rin, Maestro…Padre…pronto iré donde ustedes.

En otro lugar, otro cuerpo de Pein desarrollaba una batalla.

"Dime ¿dónde está el Kyubi?". Era todo lo que le decía a su "contrincante", o más bien debería decir, su víctima. Ebisu estaba siendo masacrado por el cuerpo de Pein…hasta que de una ráfaga salió…Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Con el resto de sus fuerzas, Konohamaru logró algo que nadie esperaría………creó un poderoso ¡¡¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!!!

El cuerpo de Pein quedó, aparentemente, destruido, Konohamaru al no mantener sus fuerzas perdió el conocimiento.

-------------Actualmente--------------

Quedan 4 de los 6 cuerpos de Pein, los 4 se reúnen en un punto específico, donde cierta peli rosa, yace.

-Tú eres, Sakura, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Me lo dijo un pequeño abanico de papel.

-¿Abanico de papel?-Sakura no entendía-Espera…

-¡Muy tarde!

Uno de los cuerpos de Pein, con apariencia de mujer, invocó a un perro gigante de dos cabezas y lo lanzó hacia Sakura.

De repente 3 sapos gigantes aparecieron, en una ráfaga, y uno que llevaba consigo una katana, atravesó al perro con la susodicha.

Donde estaba el cuerpo, parecido al de una mujer, apareció un hombre con una túnica. Apretándole el brazo al cuerpo de Pein.

-Si le pones un dedo a mi Sakura-chan, te mato.

En eso le da una patada mandando a volar al cuerpo de Pein.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntaron.

-Soy a quien están buscando, el heredero de la sabiduría del sapo, el Ermitaño Domador de Sapos, maestro de las fuerzas naturales, el todo poderoso Naruto Uzumaki.

La pelea apenas empieza; 1 contra 1.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, aquel fantástico shinobi que le salvó la vida, era su gran amigo Naruto, por el cual estaba sintiendo un sentimiento mayor que amistad.

-Sakura…-estaba llamándola, el mencionado.

Sakura apenas y reacciona, cuando oye una petición por parte del rubio.

-Por favor, pon atención a lo que vas a ver…-dice Naruto sin siquiera voltear a verla. Pareciera que estaba seguro de que vencería fácilmente a Pein, pero ¿cómo? Pein fue capaz de destruir la aldea entera, matar a cientos de valientes shinobi. ¿Acaso Naruto es lo suficientemente poderoso para vencerlo?-Gamatatsu, cuida de Sakura por mí, por favor…-ante esta petición un sapo del tamaño de un humano se puso enfrente de Sakura, asumiendo posición de pelea, en caso que debiera pelear.

-Sí, señor-dijo el sapo amarillo, hijo menor de Gamabunta, el jefe sapo.

-Esto será fácil-afirmó Naruto. Estando seguro de que triunfaría. El rubio cerró sus ojos uno momento, cuando los volvió a abrir tenia extrañas ojeras de sapo.-Déjenme presentarle al Modo Ermitaño-dijo Naruto concierta alegría y confianza, demasiada confianza para lo que Sakura creía.

-¡KAGE BUSHIN NO SENJUTSU! (Arte Ermitaño: Jutsu Clones de Sombra)-a los lados de Naruto aparecieron dos clones del mismo.

-Sólo dos clones, ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer el SENJUTSU?-decía con arrogancia uno de los cuerpos de Pein. El cuerpo del "reino de Dios".

-_Odio decirlo, pero tiene razón…en modo ermitaño sólo puedo usar dos clones, si no interferiría con el enlace con la naturaleza_-pensaba el ahora maestro ermitaño-_no obstante, eso no quiere decir que sea lo único que pueda hacer._

De repente los dos clones que Naruto hizo aparecer, levantaron su mano derecho hacia el cielo.

-_¿Qué pretenden?_-se preguntaba a sí mismo el "reino de Dios"-_lo qué sea que hagan, no se lo permitiré. _Reino Humano, Reino Animal. ¡Acábenlo!-a esta orden los mencionados obedecieron y atacaron a los clones de Naruto. El Reino Humano estaba representado por un hombre delgado y de pelo largo, mientras que El Reino Animal estaba representado por el cuerpo de una mujer.

-¡MUY TARDE!-gritó el Naruto original, esa fue la señal. La señal para que sus clones dieran el ataque.

-¡GENKI RASENGAN!-al momento de gritarlo, la mano derecha de ambos clones formó un RASENGAN que se hizo grande, y más grande, hasta llegar a un tamaño colosal. (Quiero hacer una declaración: mucho antes de que se creara el capitulo del manga donde aparece el gran rasengan de Naruto, yo ya había creado esta técnica, en un fic anterior a este, si no me creen, tengo testigos.)

Ambos clones arrojaron sus RASENGAN hacia los cuerpos de Pein. Al choque con estos, sus cuerpos se volvieron cenizas; al choque con la tierra dejaron grandes cráteres, enormes, podría decirse.

Sakura simplemente quedó muda ante el movimiento del shinobi poseedor de aquellos ojos azules que la hacían temblar.

-JAJAJA-el cuerpo del "reino de dios" reía como maniaco. Y muy tranquilamente pero sin dejar su aire macabro dijo-Creo que subestime a la hoja. En todo el mundo sólo 4 shinobi han podido destruir uno de mis cuerpos, y les costó la vida a 2 de ellos. Uno permanece inconsciente, y tú, eres el más sorprendente de los 4, no sólo destruiste dos de mis cuerpos, sino que aún te falta mucho para perder tus fuerzas.

Naruto se sentía extrañado ante los "elogios" de Pein, hasta que dijo algo-Pero no te sientas el rey del mundo sólo por eso. Pronto descubrirás que lo que hiciste no importa mucho, porque los dos que quedamos somos los más fuertes.

-De acuerdo-fue una palabra sin emoción, por acto seguido los clones de sombras se pusieron cada uno a un lado diferente de Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿no harás lo que creo que harás?-Sakura lucía preocupada porque estaba segura que el rubio planeaba usar aquella técnica riesgosa llamada, FUUTON: RASEN-SHURIKEN.

La mano derecha del Naruto original fue puesta en medio de los clones, mientras que el que estaba del lado izquierdo comienza a moldear el chakra en la mano del original, formando el RASENGAN. Por otro lado el del lado derecho comenzó a darle la materialización de la naturaleza del elemento viento de Naruto. Formando así su más peligrosa técnica, puesto que; aunque pudiera matar a su oponente con sólo un rose. La técnica lo dañaba a él mismo, sus propias células se eliminaban poco a poco, si no fuera por el Kyubi, Naruto hubiera muerto la primera vez que usó esta técnica.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Gracias a mi entrenamiento pude perfeccionar esta técnica, bueno casi…-Naruto le dijo en un tono tranquilizador, pero, Sakura dejo esa tranquilidad al oír ese "casi".

-¿Cómo que casi?-Sakura se preocupó.

-Aún no he podido arreglar el problema de usar clones…-Naruto pone cara pensativa, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su poderosa técnica. A esta actuación de Naruto, Pein se desesperó.

-Ey, estúpido. No sabes que es grosero hacer esperar a la gente. Eso fue en lo único que quedé de acuerdo con Sasori.

-Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría vivir un poco más, pero parece que no. Bueno, de todas formas morirás-Naruto lanza su RASEN-SHURIKEN. Para Sakura esto fue raro, ya que la última vez que la usó, la técnica sólo podía ser usada a una distancia extremadamente corta.

Aquel Pein que se decía ser un "Dios" estaba a punto de morir al recibir ese ataque de lleno. Pero al lado de él una cabeza gigante, y extremadamente fea, surgió de la tierra. Acto seguido, el segundo Pein se puso frente al otro y frente al ataque.

Naruto pensó que había derrotado al segundo cuerpo de Pein, pero se equivocó. Aquel cuerpo fue capaz de crear una barrera de chakra y absorbe el ataque de Naruto.

Naruto se distrae un momento y por detrás le llega el segundo cuerpo de Pein, el que representaba el Reino de los Fantasmas. Sostiene a Naruto, y comienza a absorber su chakra de la naturaleza, por consecuencia Naruto pierde su transformación.

El "Reino de Dios" sonríe triunfante, hasta que una pequeña carcajada por parte del rubio de ojos azules lo despierta de su fantasía.

-¿Acaso crees que por quitarme mis poderes ya triunfaste?-decía Naruto con cierta ironía-Sabes, el chakra de la naturaleza no es fácil de manejar-decía el ahora ermitaño moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación.

En un instante el cuerpo de Pein que sostenía a Naruto se convirtió en un sapo, el cual se fue convirtiendo en piedra.

-La petrificación de la rana…-murmuró un pequeño sapo ya bastante viejo, y muy sabio, el maestro de Naruto en las artes ermitañas, hace tiempo fue un gran guerrero ahora se limita a ser maestro.

-Bien, ahora las cosas están un poco equilibradas…-sonreía el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Pero estás delirando, mocoso…si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie…y ya no te queda tu dichoso chakra natural…-las palabras del cuerpo restante no tenían emoción, sólo eran palabras vacías, pero, bien fundadas…eso es muy cierto.

-Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga…-dijo sacando el gran pergamino en su espalda y abriéndolo-Ahora nuestra pelea será de igual a igual.-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Jutsu de Invocación-Naruto invocó a otro Naruto, este a continuación desapareció en una nube de humo. Por último abrió sus ojos y sus ojeras habían vuelto, estaba rodeado por un chakra verde, volvió a entrar al modo ermitaño.

CONTINUARÁ……………………………………………

El nacer de una revelación, la protección de una persona importante.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí, ya me acordé-decía Naruto con un tono irónico, un poco exagerado para el gusto de los demás-Estaba por patearte el trasero.

-Eso lo veremos. SHINRA TENSEI-una especie de energía negra que recorría el cuerpo de Pein, fue expulsada por la palma de su mano derecha y llegó a alcanzar a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!-Naruto parecía ser controlado. Como si él fuera una marioneta, no podía moverse a libertad. Sintió como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más pesado. También llegó a sentirse tan ligero como una pluma.

-Esta es mi técnica, SHINRA TENSEI. Me permite controlar la gravedad a voluntad-una sonrisa sin sentido se dibujo en la cara del cuerpo restante de Pein.

-Eso…es……imposible…-decía Naruto mientras jadeaba. Su espíritu estaba siendo desquebrajado, todo por la culpa de un asesino, el asesino de sus maestros, el destructor de su aldea, justo cuando pensó que podría vencerlo se entera de que su enemigo puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo.

Lo qué Naruto no sabía, era que en el tiempo que se ponía a pensar sobre lo sucedido tuvo una oportunidad de darle un fuerte golpe a Pein. Debido a que su técnica requiere de 5 segundos para recargar.

-Bien, ¿cómo me divertiré contigo? Te haré flotar hasta llegar a la estratosfera, o te haré caer hasta llegar al centro de la tierra. ¿Qué prefieres, 9 colas?

Esa pregunta le sonó bastante graciosa al rubio. Él sólo se levantó poco a poco hasta quedar enfrente de Pein, el ninja que se creía un "Dios".

-Lo que prefiero…lo que prefiero…eso es sencillo de responde…-estaba diciendo el rubio mientras comenzaba a reír un poco-…lo que prefiero es ¡Matarte, desgraciado!-acto seguido Naruto hizo dos clones los cuales comenzaron a moldear el RASEN-SHURIKEN en la mano de Naruto.

Naruto lanza su técnica con todo su poder hacia su enemigo. El cual al gritar "SHINRA TENSEI" logra desviar el ataque hacia él.

-Maldición. Esto es malo, aún sigo aturdido por el ataque anterior. No puedo moverme-Naruto trataba de moverse para evadir su propio ataque, él pensaba que su hora llegaría pronto. Pero, alguien tomó su lugar como blanco del ataque.

La pequeña silueta de un sapo viejo siendo cortada a la mitad, eso fue lo que se vio.

-…anciano…-eso fue lo único que Naruto alcanzó a articular, dado a que seguido del corte una gran explosión dio comienzo. Naruto quedó petrificado, no podía moverse. Pero, fue salvado por el hijo mayor del Gamabunta, Gamakichi.

-Sapo estúpido…-fue la respuesta de Pein después de sobrevivir a tal explosión.

Naruto al oír tal expresión acerca del último maestro que tuvo lo único que hizo fue llamar a Gamakichi para lograr un nuevo ataque.

-Bien, como los viejos tiempos…-dijo el ermitaño poniendo la palma de su mano derecha sobre la espalda del sapo-…_espero que pueda hacerlo…_

Entonces, Naruto fue rodeado por un chakra verde, mientras el chakra azulado de Gamakichi de naturaleza agua se fue mezclando poco a poco con el de naturaleza viento de Naruto. Formando un color gélido, creando un nuevo tipo de chakra.

-¡Esto no te lo esperabas! ¡HYOUTON: HYOUZANRYU NO SENJUTSU! (Arte ermitaño, estilo de hielo: jutsu del dragón diamante)

De repente Gamakichi se volvió blanco como la nieve y de su boca salió una gran bola de hielo. La cual se quebró a los pocos segundos de crearse, formando así a miles de cuchillas de hielo, tan filosas como navajas pero tan duras como el diamante.

Las cuchillas se dirigían directo a Pein, pero este hizo su ya conocida técnica SHINRA TENSEI. Pero ahora Naruto le tenía una sorpresa

-¡Caíste!-un clon de sombras apareció a espaldas de Pein-¡GENKI RASENGAN!-el clon empezó creando un pequeño rasengan, el cual se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Al momento del choque con Pein hizo una enorme explosión.

Naruto, inteligentemente, creó una muralla hecha de hielo. Para que la explosión no llegara a ellos.

Una cortina de humo, por efecto de la explosión, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Wow…jefe, eres sorprendente-dijo Gamakichi con asombro, pero con mucho cansancio puesto que él también participó-…Pero en verdad es cansado.

Naruto dio un fuerte suspiro, que terminó con la vista del rubio posando hacia el cuerpo bien formado de una bella peli rosa. Esta al notarlo, sin que él supiera, se sonrojó ligeramente, en verdad era un hermosa vista que apreciar.

-…Naruto…

-…Sakura…

Ambos intentaron hablar pero se sonrojaban al mínimo contacto, ya sea de, habla, tacto o vista.

-… ¿te encuentras bien? …-pregunta Naruto con algo de preocupación, pero sin verla a la cara.

-…Sí…gracias a ti, Naruto-kun…-decía la peli rosa mientras le daba una bonita sonrisa al rubio. Este por un momento volteó a verla.

-…oye, Sakura-chan…hay algo que…he…querido decirte…-decía con pena mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-… ¿Sí? … ¿Qué es?-Sakura más o menos sabía lo que Naruto quería decirle, pero no estaba segura de que responder.

-…pues…-Naruto estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, algo que alteró sus ojos, los cuales habían vuelto a la normalidad al "derrotar a Pein". Pero las ojeras de sapo volvieron en este preciso momento, el modo ermitaño se ha activado por sí solo.

-… ¿Naruto? …-preguntaba Sakura al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto. Una expresión de terror y miedo.

-…Te digo después-dijo él no muy seguro de poder cumplir con eso.

A través de una pequeña nube de polvo se pudo ver una esfera negra, una esfera transparente. Dentro de esa esfera yacía vivo el Akatsuki, el líder de Akatsuki. Pein.

-…Nada mal, niño…pero…un mortal no puede contra un Dios, ni siquiera cuando es un jinchuuruki.

-¿Cómo fue que escapaste de mi técnica? Si se supone que tu SHINRA TENSEI requiere 5 segundos para volverse a activar.

Naruto estaba tan incrédulo, sentía temor ya que había dado lo mejor de sí en esa batalla; sin embargo su oponente estaba como si nada.

-En un momento lo sabrás-Pein arrojó al clon de sombras de Naruto que le había lanzado el GENKI RASENGAN.

En un instante el clon desapareció y las experiencias vividas por él fueron recibidas por Naruto.

--------------Recuerdo de Naruto-----------------

-¡Trágate esto! ¡GENKI RASENGAN!-Naruto creó un pequeño rasengan en su mano derecha el cual fue creciendo poco a poco, en el regazo de Pein, a punto de originar su muerte segura.

-No lo creo-Pein, inmediatamente, en un acto inteligente, posó su mano derecha frente el rasengan de Naruto-……CHIBAKU…………TENSEI……-un pequeña esfera negra se creó en los pocos centímetros que había entre la cara del clon y la mano de Pein.

El rasengan se deshizo y la explosión fue originada por la esfera.

-------------------------------Fin del Recuerdo-------------------------

-……Maldición…-Naruto estaba desesperado.

-… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo? ……puedo verlo en tus ojos…-la actitud de Pein en verdad ponía nervioso a Naruto.

-…-Naruto apretaba los puños con fuerza. Algunas lágrimas salían por esos, ahora, ojos de rana-…Es cierto. Tengo miedo…pero aún así, pelearé contigo.

-…_Naruto…-_pensaba la peli rosa al notar la actitud del ojos azules.

-…Sakura…-la llamaba, Naruto, en un tenue susurro.

-…-la ojos jade sólo pone atención a lo que Naruto le iba decir.

-…Escúchame bien, no estoy seguro de poder vencerlo…por eso…-Naruto es interrumpido.

-…No, no hables así…Naruto…yo-Sakura estaba muy afligida.

-…yo…sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que quiero más que ser Hokage,…-Sakura estaba insegura. Según ella, lo que Naruto más ha querido es ser Hokage.

-… ¿tú qué?

-…Yo, más que cualquier cosa, te quiero a ti. Te amo, y sin ti no podría ser Hokage.

Sakura se impactó ante esta revelación. Ella sabía que Naruto la quería, pero no sabía, que tanto así.

-…Naruto…yo…-Sakura no sabía qué hacer, y mucho menos teniendo a Naruto frente a ella con una mirada triste…-…yo…también… ¡Te amo!

Naruto quería llorar de la felicidad que sentía, pero, no podía permitírselo.

-…Gamakichi, Gamatatsu………llévense a Sakura lejos de aquí-los mencionados obedecen las ordenes del, ahora, maestro de las artes ermitañas.

-…No puedo morir, no ahora que oí eso.

Naruto se estaba preparando para su lucha final. Aquella que determinará el resto de su vida, la vida de la gente Konoha y la vida de la mujer que ama.

-… ¿Listos?, Gamas-les preguntaba Naruto a los 3 sapos gigantes a su espalda.

-…Claro…-dijeron los 3 al unísono.

Los 3 sapos empiezan a correr a diferentes direcciones, con el fin de rodear a Pein. Naruto sube hasta el lomo de Gamabunta, el jefe sapo.

Al final los 4 quedan alrededor de Pein. Naruto da un brinco del lomo de Bunta y queda arriba de todos.

El chakra verde proveniente de Naruto, fue rodeando también a los 3 sapos. Combinando el chakra de viento de Naruto, con el chakra de agua de ellos. Formando así el elemento hielo.

-…_Es ahora o nunca…_-pensaba Naruto. Cuando el momento de lanzar su jutsu combinado los 4 empezaron a decir algo-…HYOTON: FUYU GYAKUSHU NO SENJUTSU (Arte ermitaño, estilo de hielo: jutsu de la venganza del invierno).

De los 4 un chakra gélido se apareció. Enfriando todo el campo. De repente de los 3 sapos, al abrir sus bocas, echaron una ventisca de hielo. La cual, congeló por completo a Pein.

Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí.

-…KAGE BUSHIN NO SENJUTSU…-se oyó un grito diciendo eso, mientras, dos clones se crearon para crear la técnica más poderosa de Naruto. El FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN.

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO!-Naruto había creado su técnica más peligrosa, una vez más, con el fin de destruir el bloque de hielo en el que yacía congelado Pein. Y matarlo de una vez.

-…KEDAKAKI EIEN NO INORI (la oración eterna).

Un ligero susurro se escuchó; seguido por una enorme explosión. La cual mandó a los 3 sapos a volar. Estrellándolos y dejándolos inconscientes.

-…imposible…-Naruto estaba incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, un Pein sin rasguño alguno.

-…Al fin puedo ver por completo, toda tu cara, llena de desesperación.

_-…Ha sobrevivido a toda técnica que le he lanzado…a toda técnica que sé_…-pensaba Naruto mientras era severamente golpeado por Pein. Pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente-…_excepto por…aún no he usado esa técnica._

Naruto reacciona y, le planta una patada a Pein, en la cara. Naruto sabía que sólo le quedaba una técnica por usar, pero no estaba seguro si sería capaz de hacerla.

-_Si uso esta técnica lo derrotaré de una vez por todas……_No obstante, para usar esta técnica correctamente, requiero un mínimo de 5 minutos. Él sólo requiere de un segundo para matarme. _Rayos no hay alternativa alguna._

Los pensamientos de Naruto no se distinguían de sus palabras.

-…Yo lo distraeré…-se escuchó una dulce y melodiosa voz. En otras palabras una voz femenina.

-… ¿Tú? …

-…Más basura insignificante…-decía Pein con desprecio hacia la recién llegado-…Oh pero qué veo…Esos ojos…esos ojos son la "visión pura"…ese es el Byakugan. Lo que significa que tú eres una Hyuga.

-…Hinata…espera…-Naruto trataba de detener a Hinata, pero, ella era firme en su decisión. Había algo que ella debía probarle a Naruto y, más aún, probarse a sí misma.

-…Lo detendré lo más que pueda…-iba diciendo ella mientras se retiraba, a lo que podría ser, su muerte.

-…_Hinata…-_Naruto pensó el nombre de esa bella chica. Lo escuchó en su mente en un débil susurro. Definitivamente era un mal presentimiento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Hinata era fiel a sus palabras.

-…y Naruto-kun…-Hinata susurró algo-…después de esto…tenemos que hablar.

-…de acuerdo…-bajó la cabeza y pensó algo-…_sólo espero que salgamos de esto_…

-Oh, tal parece que tú me entretendrás un rato…

-…No subestimes a la heredera del clan Hyuga-ordenó Hinata mientras activaba su Byakugan.

En lo que la pelea entre ambos Doujutsu se desarrollaba; Naruto debía reunir la energía que necesitaba para crear su más grande técnica.

"_Tierra…"_

De la tierra comenzaba a salir una especie de energía, al cual estaba rodeando a Naruto. Este levantó sus brazos al cielo, abriendo las palmas de sus manos.

"_Cielo…también los mares…"_

Fuera de este mundo, más allá de la estratosfera, pequeñas lucecitas, casi como luciérnagas, se iban reuniendo poco a poco.

"_Estrellas y planetas……también…"_

Más energía se iba reuniendo con el resto. Era hermoso, la energía pura coexistiendo con las estrellas.

"_Gente de Konoha…por favor denme un poco de la energía…de la voluntad del fuego"_

-… ¿Naruto-kun?-esa era la pregunta de una peli rosa ante el ligero susurro en su mente.

-…Vaya, ese chico es astuto…-fue el alago de Gamakichi.

-…Hermano, hará esa técnica, ¿verdad? …- preguntaba Gamatatsu.

-…Un momento ¿Qué técnica?-preguntaba Sakura.

-…La técnica más poderosa de Naruto. En este momento, él está haciendo un rasengan, pero, no uno cualquiera. Él hará un rasengan del tamaño de la luna-le explicaba Gamakichi a la peli rosa.

Sakura no podía disimular su asombro.

-…Pero…-continuaba Gamatatsu-…él debe cumplir con 4 reglas importantes:

Dominar por completo las artes ermitañas.

Estar en completa armonía con la energía natural universal.

No tener ningún pensamiento maligno. Es decir, tener un corazón puro.

Conseguir un poco de energía vital de todos los seres vivos alrededor.

-…En este momento lo que Naruto hace es pedirle a nuestro organismo un poco de la energía que nunca usamos.

-------------------Ya en la zona de batalla-------------------------

Hinata estaba siendo masacrada por Pein. Mientras, Naruto estaba reuniendo la energía necesaria para su GENKI RASENGAN.

-…_sólo aguanta un poco más, Hinata…_

-Eres muy fuerte, Hinata. Únete a Akatsuki y, te volverás aún más fuerte.

Pein le daba esa proposición en un tono tentador.

-…Nunca…-sentenció Hinata jadeando.

-...Es una pena…-susurró Pein antes de lanzar un ataque asesino a Hinata.

Pein iba a matar a Hinata, sino fuera, por una presencia poderosa que Pein notó. Él volteó a ver y en el cielo podía verse toda la energía recolectada.

Era algo hermoso. Una poderosa cantidad de chakra reunido, coexistiendo, en una danza eterna. Lista para vencer a Pein.

-…_Maldición, me descuide…_URGHH.

Pein sintió una fuerte presión en su estomago. Era Hinata, quien presionó en un nervio.

-…Maldita…

Hinata escapó de donde Pein yacía.

-Ahora… ¡Muere!-Naruto le arroja su gran rasengan.

Pein intenta esquivarla con su SHINRA TENSEI; pero, no sucede nada. Entonces Pein crea su CHIBAKU TENSEI. El cual pudo detener al GENKI RASENGAN; pero, Naruto sólo sonríe.

Los ojos de Naruto se vuelven rojos como la sangre. Un resplandor del mismo color sale a su alrededor, rodea el rasengan. Naruto quita su mano izquierda y sólo deja su derecha para controlar su ataque.

-Este es mi nuevo ataque… ¡NARUTO KYUBI NO GENKI RASENGAN!

El rasengan absorbe la esfera de Pein; poco a poco, Pein está siendo consumido por el rasengan de Naruto.

-…Es tu fin…-sin mucho esfuerzo Pein es consumido por completo en el rasengan. Lo cual sería una señal de su muerte.

El rasengan explota; dejando un enorme cráter, un cráter con forma de zorro, un zorro de nueve colas.

Naruto nota que ya no queda rastro del "último" cuerpo de Pein. Ante esto Naruto corre a ver cómo está Hinata.

-…Naruto-kun, lo lograste…

-…No. Lo logramos…-sonreía de una manera que causaba el sonrojo de Hinata.

-…Naruto-kun… yo…yo te amo…-Naruto abrió bien los ojos ante esta declaración. Hinata aprovechó su alteración para darle un profundo beso. Naruto trataba de evitarlo, después de todo ahora se supone que tiene novia. Pero, no podía evitar sentir algo por Hinata. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso. Una danza ardiente entre sus lenguas empezó y parecía que nunca acabaría.

Pero hubo una voz que alteró a ambos.

-…Vaya, pero, que tierno…-era una voz maligna con un chakra igual.


End file.
